


Desire

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Series, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes desire, like a magnet, is too strong to keep lovers away for long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

 

_Justin POV  
_

_You’ve come a long way, baby._

The slogan echoes in my mind, even though I’ve never heard of the cigarette brand before. But as I look out at everyone admiring my pieces, as the money rolls in, I have to wonder—is there life out there?

I feel the faint vibration on my cell phone, and I’m tempted not to look. But it persists, and I finally take it out of my pocket. Flipping it open, I see it: “Brian Kinney.”

It’s a text message: “Hello, Sunshine. Just wanted you to know—I miss you.”

By that time, a reporter has approached. “What’s next for Justin Taylor? Where is your next calling?”

Brian’s message still sticks in my mind, and I swallow the lump that forms in my throat. Blinking back the tears that form in my eyes, I look at him and whisper, “Pittsburgh.”

A puzzled look comes over his face, and he just cocks his head. “Pittsburgh? What’s in Pittsburgh?”

Looking him straight in the eye, without missing a beat, I reply, “Love.”

***

_Brian POV_  
The sun streams through the window, coming over my face. I blink and involuntarily stretch, reaching out once again to the space beside me—the space that is still empty. Turning, I run my hand over my eyes, only to feel the wetness of the tears that can’t help escaping.

Finally managing to roll out of bed, I get up, shower, and have my first cup of coffee. Why—why is it still so hard? I recall Babylon, and realize—maybe the old saying was right: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I had fallen, all right—fallen hard for that blond-haired, blue-eyed ray of Sunshine.

I want—no, need—him back in my arms. I think of our house in the West Virginia countryside, the house where I was finally able to admit that I wanted to marry him. I want to hold him, to tell him how much I’ve missed him.

Suddenly, a knock comes at the door, and I go to answer it. Looking around, I see no one, but upon looking down, I see it—a fresh arrangement of one dozen roses. Picking it up, I set it on the counter. A card has been included, and I slip it out and open the envelope.

_“Brian,  
By the time you get this, I’ll be on a plane to Pittsburgh. Is it too early? Perhaps. But I’m restless, and I must get away—away from the hustle and bustle of New York. Are you as ready to get this over with as I am? I love you—and I can’t wait to be in your arms forever._

_Justin"_

I grab the people who I know would want to be with me—Jennifer and Debbie. They try to distract me while we wait, but my desire is too strong, and as people start debarking, I scan the crowd for my blue-eyed blond.

Finally, a familiar mop of hair makes itself known, and as I slowly get out of my chair, I bite my lips to keep from sobbing outright. As the people in front of him clear the way, all I can do is hold out my arms. “My Sunshine,” I whisper, even as I tremble with joy.

All too soon, my arms and my lips are full of the one I call Sunshine. Grins have plastered our faces, a feeling we haven’t experienced since he finally agreed to marry me. Other hands touch him, and I reluctantly release to let them have a turn welcoming him back.

It’s all I can do to keep from tearing his clothes off, but we make it back—back to our house—before I’m free to indulge in the desire. Mine have likewise disappeared, and for a moment, we just hold each other before we speak.

“My Sunshine,” I whisper, even as that’s all I can do without breaking down. But I can’t hold back any longer—holding him closer than ever, I just sob. “I love you.”

He just chuckles, leaning in to kiss my tears away. “I love you, too, Brian.”

I don’t ever want him to leave me again—he’s left me too many times already. But—I can see it in his eyes. He really must’ve been tired of New York, for I sense a new sparkle, unlike any I’d ever seen before.

“What was missing?” I ask, coming in to peck him softly on the lips. “What made you come back?”

“The one thing Pittsburgh has that New York never will,” he replies. Returning the kiss, he gazes steadily into my eyes. “You.”


End file.
